


Goodnight, Sweet Prince

by Lovelydest



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clans, Creep ramsay, Inspired by Interview With the Vampire, Inspired by Queen of the Damned, Kidnapping, M/M, Mythology References, Naive theon, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydest/pseuds/Lovelydest
Summary: As time slowly passes, Theon finds himself broken into pieces over time. The meaning of life and death merge together, making him to believe that he himself is a monster; an abomination that even the darkest corners of the Drowned God's halls wouldn't want.
Relationships: Kinda Theon/robb, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Goodnight, Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been getting back into the vampire chronicles lately, especially the movies, and as I was watching Lestat's concert all I could think of was Theon playing that part.
> 
> So here is my horrible rendition of Theon in the role of Louis but like also Lestat?? And Ramsay being a creepy bitch.
> 
> The end of the notes will explain how this universe works. (also not beta read)

_ Winterfell, 1757 _

The night seemed to drag on, faces mixing together only to become a blur. He didn't understand his father's reason in coming to the north for such a stupid gathering. The only upside to such an occasion was the many bodies that would no doubt come flocking to him by the end of the night. Whether the people of the north liked the Ironborn or not there was no denying the fact that the last living son of Balon Greyjoy had the most desired body and face wherever he went. 

His skin was sun kissed by the days he spent under the sun and his body was of an athletic build with solid muscle. His almost shoulder length dirty blonde hair was let down and his eyes were the mixture of sea green and grey hues giving them a stormy, yet vibrant look. He loved the looks that were thrown his way, the sly glances that others gave him hoping to not be caught by their significant other. 

The Ironborn didn't exactly mingle with the other higher ups or clans of the northern lands, instead occupying themselves with alcohol and any whores they could get their hands on. The hall was filled with candles and lanterns that lit the walls and tables were set about with food and drink to satisfy the guests of the Stark family. Not many must have thought the Greyjoys would actually have come, all of the northerners casting glances in annoyance and even apprehension towards the flock of them. By the Drowned God, Theon himself didn't like the idea of them being there either and yet here they were. 

Not long ago they received an invitation for a feast. Lord Eddard Stark himself writing the letter, calling for a truce, a commencement of sorts, between the families that in his words should've "happened a long time ago," as if not long ago they wringed the necks of his two older brothers for the reaping of one simple village as if they hadn't done the same thing to many others for decades. It was in their blood, but he supposes it was quite a long time ago, with civilization progressing and lands changing. Everyone here in the hall were all otherworldly beings, many old houses of the north coming together and some from houses in the riverlands region. 

The Starks were made up of wolves and wargs while the Greyjoys were made up of sea folk, Theon himself being what would be called a Siren. He certainly fit the description of one, where no one could quite deny him their attention. His two brothers were much more powerful sea creatures just like his father and sister, having been able to quite literally use sea creatures as weapons and even go as far as controlling waves and storms of the sea. Theon definitely took after his mother in almost every aspect, his mother was also a sea nymph, having more delicate features and even more delicate touches. 

"Don't you look dazzling tonight, brother." Yara sidled up next to him, finger following the rim of her glass of ale. "Yes, well I cannot say the same for you sister," he said back in a snobby teasing manner. "Shouldn't you be out and about looking for some poor lady or lad that will occupy your time tonight? Poor creatures." He heard a snort from his side and cracked a small smile at his obvious half joke and half truth. 

"You're an ass, you know that? Also I'm not so sure if you've caught on yet, and I'm sure you haven't what with that thick skull of yours, but it seems you have a secret admirer." He looked at her in confusion. Almost everyone here tonight has laid eyes upon him, and almost half of that were no doubt conjuring up ways into getting in bed with him by the end of the night. "I'm not exactly sure if you've noticed, but there are plenty that have been staring at me ever since we've set foot in this wretched place." Theon truly hates the north, with all of its bleakness, no life whatsoever. The food was quite appetizing though almost as good as their strong ale. 

He looked sideways at his sister, her dark short hair pulled back in a half up and half down style, outfit made up of black and greys with a gold kraken pin. He found her eyes staring straight ahead with almost a murderous and accusing look in her dark eyes. He looked across the many bodies in the dimly lit hall. Right across the room he found the other pair of eyes that his sister was so occupied with. Theon stared at the man who was probably no more than an inch taller than himself, broad shoulders and a strong bulky build that seemed to fit him well. There was an unsettling aura that surrounded the man that Theon could feel all the way across the hall. The man was almost as pale as the snow that fell slowly outside of the castle and hair resembling that of a ravens feathers, almost as dark as the night sky that greeted them just outside of the buildings walls. And his eyes. His eyes were the most hypnotizing things Theon has ever seen. They were pale blue almost like dirty snow. But it wasn't the color that they held that seemed so hypnotizing, but it was the look in them. 

There was power in them that he has never seen before, it was a look of a monster waiting for its next prey. 

He felt a shiver run up his back and spoke to his sister in a hushed tone. "Who is that?" she kept quiet, a few moments later breaking the staring match the two were having. "Ramsay Snow, bastard of Roose Bolton lord of the Dreadfort." Theon scoffed at that. Everyone knew who the Boltons were, and many did not favor them in the least bit. There were many things that existed within their shadow world, kept away from humans, and one of the many things that their own kind strongly disliked were the leeches. The vampires were known for their impulsive and snake-like behavior, many from the north even disliked them despite them being their own kind. "I'm not surprised that the leeches showed, but what I am surprised at is the lord bringing in his own bastard," he replied back, taking a drink from his cup. 

"So you think he's a secret admirer of mine, hmmm?" he looked back at the man's spot, only to be momentarily shocked by capturing the pale eyes he saw earlier only to be already staring at him. He felt himself go still for just a moment too long for his own comfort, breaking eye contact to look somewhere else. He wasn't bad looking, he'll give the bastard that. He certainly was one that he would've taken to bed with, out of all the others here. "If only he wasn't a bastard and a leech," he sighed dramatically and all but fell onto his sisters shoulder only for her to shrug him off. "I don't want you going near him Theon, bastard or not, he's still the leeches son. And we all know the stories of what happens in the Dreadfort." She downed the rest of her drink and peeled herself away from the wall they were both leaning against. "Try not to cause too much trouble. I don't feel like staying here more than it means necessary." and with that she took off in the direction of some of her men sitting with the whores that we're here for work and entertainment. 

He sighed to himself, looking once more around, smirking at passing ladies who would giggle in excitement and the men who were too shy to even pass by him; he would throw a wink their way just for fun. He's going to try to enjoy himself the most he can tonight. No use in sulking the entire time like his dear old father, who looks seconds away from just up and leaving or causing a scene. He knows he looks good tonight. Dressed in a white shirt with a black and gold trimmed waistcoat topped with a lovely black coat with intricate details of gold stitchings and buttons and matching black breeches. It may have been a bit monochrome he supposes, but the fabric was nice and not as rough on his skin. The others were dressed much the same but there was no real care for their appearances, some of Yara's men were even wearing tunics, something you'd definitely wouldn't wear to a feast as, dare he say  _ honored guest _ , if you'd had any fashion sense whatsoever, but it's not like they care about any of that. 

Sighing, he pulled himself away from the wall too, growing bored of the festivities inside. Wanting to explore more of the stone castle, he took his drink of wine and walked through the crowds of people and swerved in between tables that were set about with many laughing and conversing. Making his way through the wooden door and out of the hall, he started walking through the dark halls that held torches. The walls were no help in keeping the cold from outside, the night was even more freezing than that early morning when the sun was out and shining. Soon finding himself at the training ground that held targets and weapons, he couldn't help but graze his fingers over them. 

He knew how to fight. Growing up where he lived, it was practically a religion for everyone to learn how to either hold a weapon or defend themselves with their bodies. Women and men alike, there were no exceptions. He may have been the softest in their family and even out of their men but that was just because they were all brutes who acted on impulse. He took joy in the finer aspects of fighting and yielding a sword. He took more pleasure in that of a bow and arrow just like his sister took to the art of wielding an axe like a third hand. 

He looked up at the night sky, clouds covered many stars that shone bright and the snow was falling at a slow but steady rate. It all felt so peaceful, the sounds of laughter and music a small distant sound in the quiet night air. 

"And what is such a beautiful creature like yourself doing out here all alone?" A smooth voice came from behind him. Jumping from his spot against a railing, he turns only to see the same man he saw earlier, his eyes alight with something that Theon can't pin down, but it makes him shift to one foot uncomfortably. "I don't care for the company of others, especially one of your status, bastard." he spoke nonchalantly, trying to hold back the surprise in his voice frø being startled so suddenly, staring at the other man. 

"Careful prince," the man spoke in a light tone, but his eyes carried warning. "We wouldn't want someone of your status getting hurt for having such rude manners. Especially wandering so carelessly about during such dark hours." The ghost of his breath fans across Theon's face and he was just now realizing how close they were standing apart. 

"Is that a threat? You'd be careful to watch your tongue bastard, before it gets you in trouble," He snarked back at the raven haired man before him. "Now," he stepped away from the other man, finally putting a comfortable distance between them, adjusting his coat. "I have a feast to attend to and people waiting for me. You'd be good to remind yourself who you're talking to next time around." And with that Theon went around the man to walk back inside only for a hand to catch his wrist in an almost bruising grip. 

"My apologies, I meant no disrespect. Surely you'd be kind enough in not informing my father of such negligence. I just never quite met anyone like you." The hand did not let up, even as Theon tried to release his hand. He would've believed the others' apology if it weren't for the grip on his wrist and the dangerous gaze matched with an almost sickly sweet smile. 

"I will not tell your father, but if you do not let me go I will have no other choice but to bring word to your father for your brutish behavior." Theon all but hissed out, finally yanking free his hand and briskly walking away, feeling a burning gaze on the back of his head. 

***

"God's you're beautiful," the man above him panted out as he ravaged his neck. Theon arched into the touch of the heated lips of the wolf prince. 

Not soon after getting back to the party, he soon found himself talking with Robb Stark who was certainly a prize. His striking blue eyes and his boyish smile paired with his strong looks and strong build was one that he couldn't turn away. He noticed the glares he got from some who were hoping to capture his attention for the night, and he even saw the glares thrown his way by Lady Stark. Her disapproving gaze brought much joy and satisfaction to him knowing that her golden boy couldn't turn down the Greyjoy boy. 

Smirking to himself at that thought he brought the boy back up from his neck, hands tangled in the mess of curls, pulling the other into a heated kiss. "You like what you see, ay?" he teased out, pulling away from the man's lip for a moment of air. The younger man's lips glistened in the fire light and sweat was forming on the top of his brow. "Oh, you have no idea." 

Robb positioned himself over the others naked form, hips grinding down into Theons own, cocks sliding against each other, precum leaking out, making it all the more easier. Their breaths came out in hot pants and hands groped at soft and rough flesh, fingers leaving bruises in their wake. 

Theon brought a leg around the others and flipped them over, straddling the Stark heir. Robb made a surprised sound, but looked at him with lust, showing his approval. He grinded his hips down into the other. Eyeing the planes of the others chest, his muscles contorted under his skin and it made his mouth water at the sight. Rolling against each other faster, they brought their lips together once again in a biting manner. 

Robb groaned out, his spent spilling over onto his stomach and Theon's hips stuttered, finally finding release. He all but fell on top of the other, face tucked into the others neck. After a few minutes he rolled over, hand going through his sweaty locks. 

"Mmmm you're definitely a wolf in bed," he spoke after a few minutes of silence, fingers dancing over the others skin. The younger boy blushed at that, cheeks turning even more red at the others words as if he weren't just rutting up against him like an animal in heat. "You have a dirty mouth, you know that?" he wrapped his strong arms around Theon, pulling him closer. "I promise you, I do not act out in such manners like I have earlier. There's just something about you that pulled me in, you're ethereal looking."

Theon laughed out at the boy's words. Oh how charming he was with his big blue eyes and his goody two shoe words. "Don't be ridiculous. If anyone is to apologize here it should be me. After all I did just taint the golden boy of the north. What would your dear old mother say?" he sent a mischievous smile at the other and got a scoff at his words. 

"My mother knows not to meddle in my personal life. As much as I love her she understands that I'm a man now, and with becoming a man I need my space for my own personal life. Especially my sex life." They fell into silence once again, the crackling of fire filling the room as the only sound. It was well past midnight, everyone had already gone back to their rooms and the occasional drunk passed out in the snow or halls. 

"Well my lovely wolf," he sat up, stretching his arms out. "As much as I would love to spend the night here, I must retire to my own chambers and get ready for tomorrow. Apparently your dear father has some words he would like to discuss with my family." He walked around the room gathering his discarded clothing and dressing back into his breeches and undershirt. Keeping his waistcoat and coat off.

"Will I see you tomorrow then?" His blue hopeful eyes looking up at Theon's retreating form. "I suppose there's no harm in seeing you again. You did after all give me a good night." he opened the chamber door and threw a last minute smile at Robb and closed the door. 

It was quiet out, no person being up so late especially after all the tiring activities today. Walking down the many halls that he almost got lost in he rounded a corner and ran into a wall of muscle. He looked up into the eyes of Ramsay again. 

"Didn't I tell you earlier not to be out so late at night by yourself, my prince?" He smiled down at him and Theon gulped. He was so close to the other man's face that he could smell the faint stench of iron coming from the others lips. A smell he didn't detect earlier that night outside. "I was actually just on my way to my room, not that it's any of your business, so if you could just move aside." 

"It would be a pleasure if you were to accompany me on my walk tonight." He stood still in front of Theon, not moving an inch, waiting for an answer. "I'm quite tired, I don't think I could handle a walk right now."

"Oh don't be like that, love." he stepped closer, lips hovering just an inch from his own. "Certainly you're in no hurry. The meeting doesn't start early in the morning and many would still be too hungover to be out of bed just before noon. You could spare some time for me." Theon backed away, mouth agape not having any words to say. 

It's true not many would feel too well to start the meeting early and servants will be cleaning the grounds to have everything settled. He was in no rush, but that didn't mean he exactly wanted to spare any of his time on the leech. Just being around him the air got even colder and he emitted a sense of power that others did not hold. It was almost like it was calling him towards the other man, almost as much as he wanted to run away from him. 

"I- I suppose I can accompany you for just a short walk, but no funny business." he stuttered over his words, confusion lacing his voice but making sure the other understood where he stood on the matter. "Good." And with that the man turned around making way for the outside. He stood there for a moment before remembering to follow. Catching up to the pale man, they walked out into the night, snow falling silently around them. 

He stared at the others hair, snow falling down onto his hair. It made him look almost beautiful in a sinister way, with his pale skin contrasting hard against the darkness of the night and his even paler eyes looking out into the distance, all black clothes making him look like death himself. 

Stopping just a little ways from the castle near the tree lines of the dark woods, Theon stared at the man in front of him, breaths coming out in small clouds in the chilly night air. "Such a beautiful thing aren't you? And yet nobody seems to see the pathetic creature you are inside." pale eyes bore into his own and he felt like all air was stolen from his lungs. 

A choking sound rose from his throat at the words. "excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?" anger and shame churned deep within his stomach making him feel sick. Who the hell does this man think he is? 

"I watched you all night, you know that? I saw you staring at me earlier in the hall and you just looked so lost. You need a strong hand to guide you." he walked closer to him pushing Theon into the hard bark of the tree behind him. "Get the hell off of me, you bastard." His hands pushed at the others chest, the other barely budging under them. 

"That mouth of yours is also something we must take care of. We can't have you acting out of line all the time now can we?" A strong pale hand took his jaw in hand and pulled him even closer. Ramsay leaned his face into his neck and took in a long inhale. "God's if only you could smell yourself right now." 

Theon felt fear kick in, heart rate starting to pick up. He's not sure if Ramsay was a vampire like his father but he's starting to doubt he wasn't. The Iron smell was even more heavy now with the other's face just mere inches away from his own. Ramsay pulled his face back and his pupils were blown wide, almost taking over pale irises. He looked like a beast in human clothing. 

"You reek of fear and it smells so sweet on you. When I saw you go with that son of a whore Stark I just wanted to tear him to shreds and you along with him, because you belong to  _ me _ ." He hissed the last bit into Theons ear and Theon brought his fist up, punching the face in front of him to get away. "Screw you, you psycho. I don't belong to you and if you don't let me go i'll be sure to make your life a living hell."

The man laughed at that, bringing his hand up to wipe the blood from his split lip. Like a blur, Ramsay pushed up against him again, keeping a bruising grip on his hips. "Oh, that was the wrong thing to do." lips latched onto Theons, teeth pulling and biting into his. He tasted blood in his mouth and knew his lips were split open from the biting. Ramsay pulled away, dark blood coating his lips, tongue darting out to taste it and letting a small moan slip out. "I'll let you get away with that this time, but if you ever raise a hand to me again I'll cut it straight from your wrist." 

Theon looked on in horror as the man spoke in a calm yet threatening voice. The bark of the tree was digging into his back and he was starting to shiver, his coat on the ground which had fallen during Ramsay's attack. "Remember, Theon, something like you should never be out alone at night. There's beasts of all kinds just lurking in the shadows for their next meal."

And just like that, almost like Theon imagined it, Ramsay was gone in a blur of snow and cold air. The only evidence of him ever being there was the blood on his lips and tongue and the erratic beating of his heart. 

Gathering his discarded coats, he wiped his hand across his mouth and pulled himself together. Walking back to his chambers not being able to shake the feeling of eyes watching him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hopefully you'll leave a comment or kudos :)
> 
> Ok so basically we have these clans across westeros that are made up of supernatural/mythical beings.
> 
> -Boltons are vampires.  
> -Starks are wolves/Wargs  
> -Greyjoys are made up different types of sea beings. Theon is a siren, which lures in people using their voice and also their looks. As for the rest, his mother is a sea nymph and the rest of his family are also like sea nymphs but instead of like helping sailors they can control certain aspects of the sea.) (Idk y'all i was kinda having a head time picking out what creatures would suit them lmao.)  
> -I'm still not sure if/when I'll have others from other families or not so I'm still deciding what they'll be.  
> -There's a mortal and immortal world. So we are currently in the 18th century of westeros and the immortal/supernatural world is going into hiding as their kind are slowly goiing down in numbers and its not as safe for them to be out in the open as it was centuries ago.  
> -The families mostly still rule lands, but the need for them are also dying out as civilization progresses.


End file.
